A known electrowetting display device includes an array of electrowetting elements. A support plate has a region outside the array of electrowetting elements in which a multitude of electrical components are arranged. Contact between electrical components that are intended to be electrically isolated from each other or between an electrical component and other parts of the electrowetting display device can occur, which can cause the electrowetting display device to malfunction.
It is desirable to provide an electrowetting display device that is more reliable.